


Colour Against Monochrome

by LamiasLuck



Series: A Day in the Life (Ego Stories) [19]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Androids, Crushes, Flowers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: Oliver notices how cluttered and colourful Eric decorates his room. Quite the contrast from the Googles' prim and proper office. As different as it is, Oliver can't help but wonder if he should add a little more colour to his life. Good thing Eric is more than happy to help!
Relationships: Eric Derekson/Google Oliver
Series: A Day in the Life (Ego Stories) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435069
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

The Googles were known for being distant. They were business orientated, all work and no play. 

“Ollie, c-can you turn up th-the volume, please?” Usually, at least.

Oliver nodded and adjusted the movie’s volume. His laptop was meant for highly technical work, and here he was, using it to watch some romcom. He couldn’t say no to Eric’s polite request, he couldn’t bear to see the outcomes of that. They were having a movie night in Eric’s room. A surprisingly common routine for the two.

Eric sighed contentedly and leaned back further in Oliver’s embrace.

Okay,  _ maybe _ the stoic android was also snuggling with Eric on his bed. However, Oliver will insist that he suggested this for practical reasons. Humans benefit greatly from physical affections, after all.

Eric’s back was pressed flush against Oliver’s chest. The android’s arms were wrapped around his middle, while he rested his chin on Eric’s shoulder. The position felt natural to them, warm and comforting. Especially since he adjusts his heating systems to make sure Eric is comfortable at all times. This was for practical reasons, he swears. 

Something cute must’ve happened in the movie because Eric erupted in a fit of coos. The movie didn’t interest Oliver. To him it felt forced and predictable, though when he brought that point to Eric he was met with “but it’s so cute!” With nothing to entertain him, he found himself more curious about the room’s decor if anything. Cluttered was a good word to describe Eric’s room. There were various items around the room that served little to no purposes. Some were gifts, some were items Eric could fidget with, and some simply looked pretty on the shelf.

It was painfully like Eric. Colourful, and somewhat of a mess.

Eric poked his cheek, clearly not paying attention to the movie anymore and instead following his gaze. “Randall, he-he gave me that.” They were looking at a poorly sewn plush bird. “He spent - spent all day m-making it.”

Oliver hummed with no clear emotion. It looked tacky to him, objectively ugly too. Though, Eric’s smile as he recalled the memory managed to spark happiness in Oliver’s simulated nerve system. A small smile was undeniably on his face, but he wouldn’t admit it. 

“It’s very cluttered in here, how do you focus?”

The Google office and Eric’s room were like night and day. Their office was exactly like them. Organized, pristine, and objectively boring with the lack of decoration. It was what Oliver was used to, order, which allowed a perfect work ethic.

“Well,” Eric started, “I-I like looking at them, it calms me - calms me down.”

“Fair point.”

“You, um, you should have some - some stuff in y-your office,” he murmured, deep in thought. “May-Maybe it’ll help you work?”

That’s a thought that never crossed Oliver’s mind. “Perhaps you’re right. However, I don’t know what type of decor would maximize my work output.” He made a questioning sound as Eric giggled at his wording. 

“Maybe I can help?”

Oliver thought to himself for a moment. If Eric decorated his room like this then he most likely wouldn’t understand how to cater to Oliver’s organized needs. The obvious answer would be to politely decline the offer. It was the most logical. However, a familiar, but strange part of him --could be a glitch-- objected to his logic. With every warm embrace, accepting his capability of humanity became more and more reasonable. As he tightened his hold around Eric’s torso, he nodded. “I would love your help.”

_ Love.  _ The word never left a bitter taste in his mouth anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Days had passed since Eric promised to put a little colour in Oliver’s life. Admittedly, he was waiting eagerly to see what Eric would come up with. As he stared at the monochrome walls in the Google office, he couldn’t help but imagine bright colours contrasting it. Some would even say his daydreams were affecting his work ethic. And by “some” he meant the other Googles.

“Your work output has decreased by 15 percent,” Blue bluntly commented.

Oliver put down the screwdriver he was using to tinker with his latest project. “My apologies,” he bowed his head slightly, “I’ll do better.”

“It’s because you like Eric,” Red pointed out, a small knowing smile present on his features. 

A yellow blush immediately dusted his cheeks at that comment. “I’ll be sure to recalibrate my system as soon as possible.” He didn’t bother to respond to Red’s comment. 

“If it helps,” Green started, “We support your endeavours with your little ‘crush’. So long as you don’t malfunction because of it.” 

Oliver stayed silent, instead picking up his tools once more and resuming his work. The rest of the Googles resumed their task as well as if nothing happened. There was a certain comfort that his fellows didn’t mind his human-like infatuations. Though he wished they could help him solve this problem. Things were so much simpler when he barely felt emotions. How could it only take one cute guy to mess with everything?

There was a knock on the door.

The androids instantly turned their heads to the noise. The sound was quiet, almost as if the visitor was hesitating. It sounded so familiar. Oliver was the first to respond. Of course, on the other side was no other than Eric, who was standing with his hands behind his back. Eric gave a sheepish smile at Oliver. 

“Um, hi,” Eric greeted meekly, and Oliver greeted back just as curt. He glanced behind Oliver and saw a glimpse of the other Googles stoically staring at him. The sight made him squeak and stare up at Oliver with quirked up eyebrows. “I-I got you, um, it-it’s your gift!” he blurted out in a panic.

To ease Eric’s worries, Oliver pulled him into the hallway away from curious eyes. Oliver noticed how frantic Eric was about keeping his hands behind his back and hiding his gift. It was a cute display, as much as Oliver was embarrassed to admit it. Curiosity began to plague his mind as he tried to catch a peak of his gift. That only earned him a boop on the nose. 

Eric giggled at the curious android. “Okay, okay…” his expression dropped and he looked at the ground, “Um, I’m sorry if you, um, don’t like it.” Slowly, Eric revealed his surprise with a shaking hand. It made Oliver gasp. He  _ gasped _ , and he had no need to intake air! A beautiful bouquet of yellow roses, in dark and light shades, made his eyes light up in awe. They were organized neatly with not a single petal out of place, all tied together with a golden ribbon. 

“No one’s ever brought me flowers before,” Oliver mused. He reached out to grab them, fixating on how his fingertips brushed against Eric’s. That same light yellow blush was present on his face. 

“Do - Do you n-not like them…?”

Oliver tore his gaze from the flowers and looked at Eric's anxious face. He gave a small, genuine smile. “I love them!” he replied. It was hard to hide his excitement as he spoke. “Thank you.”

“Oh thank goodness,” Eric let out a sigh of relief, putting a hand on his chest. “I-I was so worried!” He shined his own bright smile at Oliver. To the android, his smile resembled the sun’s warm rays. “When they, um, start to wilt… I-I can teach you how to - how to press them! Um, if you’d like.”

Technically Oliver could research how to press flowers and learn in the method in seconds. Still, he nodded. “I’d love that.” Sounded like a lovely time with Eric. “I’d like to thank you again.” In a fit of emotion and impulse, he leaned forward and kissed Eric on the cheek. The action surprised them both given their reactions. Oliver immediately recoiled. He was about to apologize, but got distracted by Eric’s reaction.

Unsurprisingly, Eric was flushed a deep red, staring wide eyed at Oliver. It looked like he shut down for a moment as he didn’t make a sound. After what Oliver assumed was the human equivalent of a system reboot, Eric looked bashfully at the flowers. “I - um, you’re wel-welcome, Ollie.”

Oliver could feel his system overheating. He looked back at his office’s door before looking back at Eric. “I should get back to work,” he rushed out.

Eric nodded quickly. “Okay!” He watched as Oliver hurried over to the door. He wanted to stop him for another moment. “Um, wait!” Instantly he regretted his decision. Oliver paused and tilted his head at him. “Um, can we - can we watch a-another movie tonight, pl-please?”

Humans benefited greatly from affections, but perhaps the same could go for androids. A small smile again found its way on Oliver’s lips. Immense happiness flooded his simulated mainframe, and he loved every second of it. “Of course, I’m looking forward to it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Cuties uwu
> 
> Maybe I could write more of these two if I get another idea or someone sends a request. I like writing the androids distinctly robotic lol but Oliver is the most human out of the Googles. Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: https://lamiasluck.tumblr.com/


End file.
